


Fascinating New Thing

by flippedstargirl



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - 10 Things I Hate About You (1999) Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippedstargirl/pseuds/flippedstargirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Listen, forget her. Incredibly uptight father and it’s a widely known fact that the Everdeen sisters aren’t allowed to date.” Based on 10 Things I Hate About You.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascinating New Thing

On Rory Hawthorne’s first day at Panem High School it doesn’t take him long to figure out where to find the jocks, the future MBAs (called Careers here), cool Asians, Asian nerds and coffee kids.  
  
What he can’t figure out is where he’s going to fit in. Being the new kid is hard enough, but getting thrown in halfway through the school year makes it a million times harder. Luckily, he’s sort of befriending Beetee, the guy showing him around school.    
  
Beetee is showing him around the courtyard, continuing to point out the various groups and cliques when the most stunning girl catches his eye. Silky blonde hair, bright blue eyes and face fresh as a raindrop. Rory has to interrupt Beetee to find out what group she’s in.  
  
“The “don’t even think about it” group. That’s Primrose Everdeen. Sophomore. Listen, forget her. Incredibly uptight father and it’s a widely known fact that the Everdeen sisters aren’t allowed to date.”  
  
Still, that doesn’t stop him from approaching Primrose during lunch. She smiles sweetly at him and invites him to sit down at her table.  
  
Nor does it stop it from waving to her from across the parking lot. He’s so preoccupied with trying to reach her and talk to Prim (she told him her friends call her Prim), he doesn’t notice the dark haired girl with the braid and crashes into her. He apologizes profusely but she only scowls at him as she collects her books, when Rory looks up again he can’t find Prim anymore.  
  
 _Damn._

**Author's Note:**

> 10 Things I Hate About You is one of my favorite movies, and I think there are a lot of similarities between Kat and Katniss, which is what inspired me to write this fic.
> 
> Title from Semisonic's song FNT, off the the movie's soundtrack.
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts on this! This is only just the beginning. :)


End file.
